The invention relates to a pair of pants for a crawling infant. More particularly, the invention relates to a pair of pants which help an infant to begin crawling while ensuring comfort and safety for the infant while crawling.
Crawling is an important step naturally taken by infants before learning to walk. However, even beginning to crawl is not easy for an infant. Crawling requires considerable arm strength that the infant does not yet possess. Even many less-than-fit adults have difficulty supporting their upper body weight with their arms. What""s more, the infant cannot easily develop the needed strength before crawling. No other activities adequately prepare the infant with the necessary strength. Accordingly, it can take an infant numerous failed attempts over a considerable period of time before finally developing the arm strength needed to support his or her body.
In addition, until an infant can hold his or her body in the proper position, the legs have a tendency to slide backwards as the infant attempts to propel forward. This makes it particularly difficult for the infant to get into a proper crawling position. Such a problem is particularly acute on a smooth floor.
Further, crawling can be hard on the tender knees and shins of an infant. Tile and wood floors can quickly bruise and irritate an infant""s tender skin.
Some have attempted to provide garments which seek to meet some, but not all of a newly crawling infant""s needs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,778 to Peterson discloses a garment which may include an embossed or roughened knee area to provide an anti-slip surface. U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,362 to Musgrave discloses a knee pad which attaches directly around the knees of an infant, and seeks to prevent soiling to the infant or garments thereof and to reduce irritation from frictional contact with the floor.
Others have developed garments which seek to provide protection for the adult wearer engaging in hazardous occupations, and thereby provide padded areas, and various adaptations for allowing crawling. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,551 to Anthes discloses overalls for crawling and slithering. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,105,473 to Valtakari, 5,219,367 to Fields, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,832 to Grilliot et al. each disclose different garments having adaptations suitable for protecting the user in specific applications.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a pair of pants which is particularly well suited for an infant that is just beginning to crawl. Accordingly, the pants have various adaptations which enhance the comfort and crawling ability of the infant.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pair of pants which make it easier for a child to begin crawling. Accordingly, the pants have a non-stick surface on the front of the pants, extending from the thighs to the shins to give the infant superior grip on the floor surface to allow more of their effort to be translated into forward motion.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a pair of pants which make it more comfortable for the child to crawl. Accordingly, padding is provided within the garment to protect the infant""s tender skin from the hardness of the underlying floor surface.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a pair of pants which allow an adult to easily aid the child as they attempt to crawl but lack sufficient arm strength. Accordingly, a handle is provided on the posterior of the pants, which allow the adult to partially support the weight of the child. Further, the handle is suitably positioned so that with a gentle pull, the adult can easily help the child reach the proper position to begin crawling.
The invention is a pair of pants, for use by an infant to facilitate crawling by the infant, the pants having a front, a rear, a main portion, and a pair of leg portions extending from the main portion. The main portion has a waistband, a crotch, and a rear seam connecting the waistband and crotch. A support handle is attached longitudinally along the rear seam to allow an adult to partially support the infant""s weight in order to properly position the infant for crawling. Anti-skid pads are provided on the front of the leg portions to facilitate crawling. Padding is provided within the leg portions to enhance the comfort of the infant while crawling.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.